


Head in the clouds, lungs full of water

by Pinxku



Series: Spencer Reid Angst And More [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Father-Son Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt Spencer Reid, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Spencer, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid Whump, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: A mistake in the profile leads to a dangerous situation for Reid.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer Reid Angst And More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795330
Comments: 7
Kudos: 322





	Head in the clouds, lungs full of water

**"Mistakes are part of the dues one pays for full life" - Sophia Loren**

Spencer hadn't expected it. It was a mistake on the profile, a small detail they hadn't thought of.

They were confident the unsub would be male, late-thirties, organized with a previous criminal record. He likes brunets in their 20's and would knock them out with Chloroform, beat them, and then strangled them near the docs. This would make him physically fit. He had already killed 4 women and so they had been called in.

With that profile in mind, Spencer had gone to the docs ahead of the others, there was no time to waste, another girl had gone missing and time was running out.

Quickly but silently he made his way to the docs. The wind howled loudly, tossing his hair as he eyed his surroundings and on the edge of the doc, he saw their unsub holding a brunet whose struggling was becoming weaker by the second.

Internally Spencer sighed in relief. The girl was still alive but the fight wasn't finished.

"FBI! Let her go!" He announces, shouting loudly over the wind, his gun trained on the assailant. Who in turn turns to look at him in surprise.

Jack Greyer brother of the 3rd victim. He was early in his 20's, he wasn't very fit and barely strong enough to hold a victim. He didn't match the profile. 

"Jack let her go, there's nowhere you can go".

Spencer warns again pushing the confusion of how they could have been so wrong.

Jack's eyes were wild and scared but he didn't let her go. Suddenly a huge smile stretched over his face. 

" I don't need to go anywhere"

Before Spencer could say anything a cloth was pressed in his face while the other hand took his gun hand and twisted. Hard. The cloth muffled his scream as he felt his wrist snap.

A big hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed keeping him still while the chloroform assaulted his senses. His hands tried to claw at his face, pain shooting up his hand but It was useless. His assailant was way too big for him.

"Ssssssh it will all be over soon" a gravelly voice behind him whispers in his ear.

Ah, Jack's father. He does fit the profile. They hadn't thought there would be two of them.

Damn, he hadn't heard him approach due to the wind.

Contrary to the popular belief and tv-shows Chloroform doesn't affect you in seconds but in fact in minutes. So this one must have been mixed with alcohol since Spencer's mind was becoming slowly cloudly and his struggles dying down. Panic started to overtake his rational mind.

With the last try, he pushes as hard as he can from the floor and gets them toppling down...over the edge to the water.

The hand finally lets go of his face but the hand around his neck tightens. And then there were two hands. Keeping him from reaching the surface. His lungs screamed for air, his hand throbbed in pain is already hazy mind pulling him down to darkness as he clawed at the hands. He was sure he was leaving scratch marks.

The dark abyss was consuming him, fear and panic filling his heart, water his lungs and the last thing he could think before the abyss took him was that he was sure he heard Hotch.

-ω-

SSR. Aaron Hotchner cursed as a drove as fast as he could to the coordinates Reid had given them. 

Their youngest member was there alone with a guy who was probably 2 times his size.

As he parked his car he glanced at Rossi who was sitting beside him before they quickly took to the docs. Morgan and Prentis little behind them.

The sight he was seeing was filled him with terror and fury.

He could see Jackson Greyer standing at the docs an unconscious girl at his feet watching the water where he could see was two people struggling.

The familiar smaller one was losing. The bigger one keeping him under.

"REID!"

They quickly sprinted at them and without hesitation, he shot the older man in the shoulder. God, he wanted to shoot him somewhere more vital-

To their horror, Spencer had gone limp and wasn't coming back up. Aaron jumped in the water, Morgan right behind him, and went for his Spencer while Morgan took the unsub.

Behind him, Prentis had taken Jack and cuffed him. He ignored it.

Aaron dragged his younger friend to the docs and laid him down. He listened to the heartbeat and pulse and hovered his ear above the kid's mouth.

"HE ISN'T BREATHING!" He shouted.

He willed his panic at bay as he opened Spencer's airway.

"Come on, son" he mumbles and gives Spencer mouth to mouth. Willing him to breathe. Nothing 

"Come on Spencer, breath!"

Again.

Nothing.

"COME ON!"

Again.

Suddenly Spencer started to cough, vomiting water. Aaron quickly turned him to his side rubbing circles on the boy's back.

"It's okay" he mumbled again and again. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Once the coughing stopped Spencer turned and looked up at him. His eyes hazy and distant but they recognized the face above him.

"Knew... you'd...come" he mumbled his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Aaron signed in relief as the paramedics arrived. 

"Rest Spencer I'll be here" he murmured and watched as the tired hazel eyes closed.

-ω-

Next time Spencer woke up in the hospital. He took quick stock of his injuries. His head and hand throbbed with the lack of narcotic painkillers. A Breathing mask filling his pained lungs.

Aaron who was sitting beside him filling paperwork glanced at him, meeting his half-lidded eyes and smiled. 

"Hey there," he gently murmurs and sets down his work.

All Spencer can muster was a quiet hum but Aaron just smiles at him. 

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here" 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! My first Criminal minds fanfic I'm quite happy with it but feedback would be great. 
> 
> I like Father-Son dynamic but I've really taken to Haid so that might happen sometime. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
